


Réconcilliation

by theycallitlove



Category: Bandoms, thirty seconds to mars
Genre: Arguing, Handcuffs, M/M, Sleeping Together, amour inavoué, dispute, menottes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallitlove/pseuds/theycallitlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared et le manager du groupe, Kylie, n'en peuvent plus des disputes incessantes de Tomo et Shannon, et décident de les forcer à enterrer la hache de guerre... En les menottant l'un à l'autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réconcilliation

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai fait cet OS il y a quelques temps déjà pour deux amies qui aiment ce couple, et je pensais le partager ici! Désolée si c'est OOC, I regret nothing :3 ~

La matinée avait à peine commencée, les rayons de soleil effleuraient chaleureusement la peau de Jared quand toute cette histoire commença.

   C’était une des rares semaines off du groupe, et bien que Jared espérait de tout son cœur en profiter dans les draps de la maison louée pour l’occasion, il se doutait bien que quelque chose DEVAIT foirer et le tirer des limbes de son sommeil pourtant tant mérité.   
Bien qu’à moitié réveillé, il souhaitait profiter longuement du calme imposé par cette solitude apaisante. Alors que son esprit errait, voguant entre ses pensées les plus intimes et ses mémoires les plus vives, il entendit deux grosses voix qu’il ne connaissait que trop s’élever de l’étage en dessous, sûrement de la cuisine. Jared fronça les sourcils et poussa un long soupir d’exaspération. Ne pouvait-il pas ne serait-ce qu’une journée avoir la paix et ne pas avoir à entendre de cris ?

 

   Que l’on ne prenne pas ces paroles dans le mauvais sens ! Jared adorait ses fans plus que tout, il aimait tellement voyager pour rencontrer toutes ces personnes dans le monde n’attendant qu’eux pour briller le temps d’une soirée ! Il les aimait tellement car il leur devait tout, et leurs cris étaient pour lui une source de vitalité, au même stade que l’eau t la nourriture. Mais ces cris qui venaient d’en bas, ce n’était pas le genre de cris qu’il aimait entendre, surtout pas lorsque qu’il voulait se reposer. Il se redressa à contre cœur, laissant le drap glisser le long des muscles de son torse dénudé pour atterrir à la base de ses hanches. Il porta une main à son visage et se frotta les yeux pour qu’ils s’accommodent à la lumière émanant de la fenêtre. Il se leva et attrapa son Tee-shirt pour l’enfiler maladroitement et se dirigea vers l’extérieur de la chambre.

 

   Plus il avançait, plus les voix se faisaient fortes, lui permettant d’intercepter des bribes de dispute : « Mais qu’est-ce que tu peux être con des fois ! Tu sais même pas où t’as pu le foutre ?  
-Mais t’avais qu’à y faire attention toi aussi merde ! C’est toujours à moi de tout savoir ? Tu sais quoi Leto, va te faire foutre ! »  
...Bien, la journée semblait démarrer avec une certaine tension entre les deux amis, pourtant habituellement très proches, limite à laisser un peu Jared de côté quand ils commençaient à délirer entre eux ; sûrement dû à leurs goûts communs quelques peu différents de ceux du châtain. Il n’était pas rare de les voir se quereller affectueusement, mais jamais hausser la voix à ce point. Sûrement était-ce dû à la légère tension que les trois amis récoltaient durant les tournées, le tout se faisant sans aucun répit à cause du surplus de dates présentes au programme.

 

   Jared écoutait discrètement la conversation tout en descendant les marches pour arriver jusqu’à eux. « Tu crois pas que t’es ridicule de gueuler pour ça ? Tomo soufflait, le reproche teintant sa voix  
-Va te faire Milicevic, t’es pas foutu de ranger une boîte à sa place, du coup foires ma journée en m’empêchant de prendre mon petit déj ? Mais tu te prends pour qui pour me dire de pas gueuler après ça hein ? Hein ?! Shannon était à bout de nerfs  
-T’es pitoyable, de plus en plus.   
-Mais casse toi si t’es pas content ! Merde ! Casse toi j’attends que ça !  
-OOH ! » Une nouvelle voix fit irruption ans la dispute, stoppant net les deux fautifs et manquant de donner un arrêt cardiaque à Jared, toujours dans les escaliers.

 

 

   « Fermez la ! Vous êtes pas possible vous deux !" une voix féminine s’élevait dans l’espace de la maison, vite rejoint par un bruit de claquements de talons. Jared profita du silence pour descendre et observer la scène : Tomo et Shannon se tenaient face à face, une expression d’énervement allègrement ancré sur leurs visages, le cou du plus jeune laissant ressortir une veine battante tandis que le plus âgé avait les sourcils froncés et les poings tellement serrés que ses phalanges en étaient blanches. Jared les observaient chacun leur tour, remarquait à quel point ils étaient rouges de colère et à quel point les yeux de son frère faisaient la balance entre lui, sa Némésis du jour et la jeune femme blonde assez courte sur pattes qui tapait du pied à quelques mètres de là, les bras croisés et les yeux bleus céruléens fixant la scène d’un regard accusateur.  
   C’était Kylie, leur nouveau manager depuis peu, une femme charmante bien que quelque peu stricte, pleine de ressources et surtout très imaginative.  
« Je peux savoir pour l’amour du ciel ce qu’il vous prend ? Vous savez qu’on vous entend de l’autre bout du jardin ?  
-Et alors ? se risqua Shannon, sa mâchoire serrée et les yeux toujours rivés sur le brun lui tenant toujours tête.  
-Et alors ? ET ALORS ? Eh bien monsieur voudrait sûrement compter les mètres qui vous séparent de l’autre bout du jardin ? Il m’a fallu 3 foutues minutes pour arriver jusqu’ici, rien qu’à traverser le jardin il faut 3 minutes !!  
-Et puis, si je peux me permettre les gars, vous m’avez réveillé… ajouta timidement Jared.  
-Pardon frangin, mais cet enculé…   
-C’est toi bordel t’es jamais content ! le coupa Tomo, prenant la parole pour la première fois. »

 

   Kylie se pinça l’arrête du nez et prit une grande inspiration, retenant son souffle quelques secondes, et souffla lentement. « Des congés, voilà ce qu’il me faut… OU plutôt une année sabbatique… Ouais… loin de ces imbéciles… »elle fit une pause. « Et… pourrais-je savoir que me vaut cette dispute de si bon matin ? demanda-t-elle plus lentement et silencieusement.  
-Je lui ai demandé où il a rangé les cookies hier soir après c’être servi- ah pardon, gavé COMME UN PORC- et il m’a répondu qu’il en avait aucune idée et que je devais bouger mon cul ! s’exclama l’ainé des Leto et pointant hargneusement le plus jeune de la bande du doigt. »

 

   Il y eut une grande pause dans la conversation, où personne ne parla, les deux nouveaux arrivants essayant de retourner l’explication dans leur tête un nombre incalculable de fois essayant de voir s’il n’y avait aucune autre explication logique que « ils sont vraiment cons » ; mais, malheureusement, il n’y en avait aucune. Jared essaya tant bien que mal de retenir un fou rire, d’un coup soulagé que son frère n’ait pas de haine plus ample contre le mangeur de cookies et la blonde craquait doucement mais sûrement, les nerfs prêts à lâcher à tout instant. Finalement, Jared explosa de rire à s’en briser les côtes, s’attirant les regards rageux des deux bruns, et quand il jeta un coup d’œil à la jeune conseillère, il vit dans les yeux de cette dernière une recherche d’aide de sa part, sûrement lui demandait-elle intérieurement si tout cette scène était bien réelle et non pas le fruit d’une imagination torturée. Il n’en rit que plus et s’approcha d’elle les bras ouverts et passa un de ces derniers autour des épaules de la pauvre fille qui, à ses côtés, semblait minuscule.  
« Plus tu nous connaîtras, moins ça te fera peur ma belle, dit Jared pour la rassurer. Ils sont toujours comme ça avec la bouffe, surtout Shann’ le matin, c’est un enfer s’il a pas le petit déj !   
-…Ah. Bref. Je veux que ce soit réglé avant ce soir. J’ai pas l’intention de vous laisser vous disputer comme ça et continuer à vous faire la gueule jusqu’au soir du concert alors je vous laisse jusqu’à demain et..  
-Non mais c’est mort; qu’il ne me parle même plus ce gros con ! grogna Tomo, interrompant Kylie qui le regarda glacialement durant quelques secondes.  
-Bien, ok. Vous voulez la jouer comme ça ? Très bien. Elle s’approcha d’eux en faisant grincer ses talons au sol, attrapa leurs mains et les joint sans ménagement, fouillant quelques secondes dans son sac et y attrapa une paire de menottes simples qu’elle attacha aux mains liées.

 

   « Maintenant, vous avez le choix. Vous vous réconciliez et vous vous ‘tenez la main’ durant 24 heures, ou vous quittez cette maison tous les deux et Jared se fera un plaisir de s’acheter tout ce qu’il veut à manger, ou même pour jouer tout en sachant que le séjour ici ainsi que toutes ses dépenses seront réglées très gentiment par votre paye.   
-OUuuuh voilà qui serait intéressant ! m’amuser avec l’argent de mon frangin chéri ! rit Jared de bon cœur » Les deux coupables baissèrent les yeux sur les menottes, et après que la jeune femme enlève sa main, Shannon tira un grand coup en tentant de briser les liens qui l’unissaient désormais à son ami, lui faisant mal par la même occasion. « Aie putain fais gaffe ! s’écria Tomo  
-Ta gueule. Libérez ma main, je dois aller m’entraîner.  
-Aha fallait y penser avant ! maintenant, soit vous assumez, soit vous subissez. Et bien sur ces menottes sont conçues pour des délinquants, donc n’essayez même pas de les briser seul la clef que je compte confier à Jared pourra vous détacher. Quand à moi, je vais rentrer chez moi, et me détendre et je ne veux même pas entendre parler de vous deux avant demain soir.   
-Mais ça fera plus de 24 heures ! protesta Shannon, de plus en plus énervé par la situation.  
-Oui, et si d’ici là vous ne vous êtes pas calmés, Jared aura tous les droits de vous laisser attachés, sourit narquoisement Kylie.  
-Fais chier. »

 

 

   Shannon essaya de partir en trombe de la pièce mais se rappela qu’il avait désormais avec lui un Tomo qui faisait pivoter sa tête de Jared à sa main, mais qui porta son attention sur Shannon dès qu’il sentit la pression que ce dernier mit sur sa main pour le faire avancer. Le plus âgé l’entraîna dans les escaliers sans ménagement en marmonnant « bah j’vais pas perdre ma journée en tous cas. » C’est en les voyant s’éloigner que Jared réalisa enfin ce qu’il venait de se passer, et un sourire vint s’esquisser sur son visage. Non pas uN sourire moqueur, mais un sourire tendre.   
« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire Jared ? Soupira la petite femme   
-Oh rien, rien… Je trouve juste que c’était une bonne idée de les attacher ensemble. Mais dis moi toi, où tu les as trouvées ses menottes ? Nous ferais-tu des cachotteries ? Son ton se fit légèrement taquin.   
-Monsieur Leto, mon devoir est de vous protéger, c’est pour ça que j’ai ces menottes et que je ne vous mets pas de main dans la figure tout de suite par vos insinuations, dit Kaylie d’un ton catégorique et froid, une pointe de fatigue dans le regard.  
-Haha tu es ma muse, Kaylie. Mes chansons sont toutes pour toi et tes tendances sadomasochistes sur nous.  
-J’espère bien qu’elles sont pour moi, avec tout ce que j’ai fait pour vous… » Elle esquissa un sourire amusé par l’espièglerie dans la voie du cadet des Leto et s’éloigna, ne rêvant que d’une journée bien tranquille en compagnie d’un livre et d’un bain à la place de son habituel bureau rempli de dossiers.

 

   La première « crise » commença environ une demi-heure après le départ de leur manager. Jared assit tranquillement sur le sofa, regardait avec un intérêt feint les publicités quand il entendit un bruit semblable à un troupeau d’éléphants dévaler l’escalier, faisant directement apparaître deux tête brune passablement exaspérées de la présence de l’autre. « Jay, faut qu’tu nous détache, je dois aller pisser, c’est urgent. »  
Jared considéra la demande de Shannon longuement, hésitant entre son instinct de petit frère parfait toujours prêt à rendre service à son aîné ou entre son instinct de survie qui lui déconseillait fortement de désobéir à la petite blonde psychorigide. En tenant compte de la survie de la descendance Leto, son choix fut très vite fait. « Désolé frangin, mais les ordres sont les ordres, et je tiens à ma vie.   
-Mais c’est bon personne le saura ! assura le jeune barbu.   
-J’aurai pas la conscience tranquille Tomo, désolé.  
-T’es chiant Jared je dois aller aux chiottes alors tu me détaches, j’veux pas qu’il me voit pisser l’autre ! » à cette remarque Tomo sembla légèrement embarassé, ce qui capta l’attention de Jared et réveilla son esprit joueur.   
« Eh bien ? Tu peux très bien aller aux toilettes avec lui, ce n’est pas comme si vous ne vous connaissiez pas après tout ! Vous l'avez déjà fait avant en tournée et au pire il pourra t’aider ! » Cette remarque accompagnée d'un clin d'oeil lui attira les foudres de la part des quatre yeux marrons tout à coup liés contre lui.  
« Je disais ça pour rire, c’est bon les mecs. Mais désolé, une parole est une parole, je peux pas vous détacher. » Shannon essaya en vain d’imaginer comment il pourrait s’en sortir avec ce boulet collé à lui et son têtu de frère qui ne voulait pas les détacher l’un de l’autre le temps qu’il aille se soulager. Il finit par hausser les épaules et mener Tomo, sans son consentement, vers les toilettes du bas.

 

   « Non mais t’es sérieux Leto ?! Je ne suis pas d’accord moi ! J’veux pas te voir pisser mec !   
-Ferme la, c’est toi qui nous a embarqué là dedans, tu devrais rien dire, fut la seule réponse de Shannon.   
-Tu déconnes ? SI t’avais été moins susceptible on n’aurait jamais fini comme ça ouais !  
-Ta gueule. »  
En trainant derrière, Tomo se rendit compte que depuis une demi-heure, c’était la première fois que Shannon lui parlait directement. Il avait passé la demi-heure précédente avec un vrai mur qui refusait de l’écouter et qui jouait de la batterie en tirant fortement sur son bras pour lui faire mal. Il commençait à se demander : depuis quand n’avaient-ils pas été proches tous les deux ? Trop longtemps, à son avis. Depuis quelques temps, ils s’éloignaient. Un espace infime se créait entre eux. Une craquelure qui grandissait avec le temps et les petites fausses notes de leur amitié qui allaient se rajouter à la fissure, l’élargissant. Tous les non-dits, les remarques mal placées. Tout allait comme s’ils ne se comprenaient plus comme avant alors qu’ils avaient toujours été tellement proches qu’ils se croyaient indissociables.  
Ils arrivèrent à la porte des toilettes, Shannon l’envisageant quelques instant avant de l’ouvrir, rentrer mais la rabattre aussitôt, le laissant qu’un infime espace entre leurs deux mains, faisant rapidement comprendre le message à Tomo : tu restes où t’es. Ce dernier était très gêné par la situation. Si un jour il avait su qu’il aurait dû ‘tenir la porte ‘ à Shannon Leto, il aurait ri et dit d’arrêter les substances illicites dès le matin. Mais là, maintenant qu’il le vivait, toute cette situation semblait beaucoup plus embarrassante que drôle. De plus, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter quelques coups d’œil dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, ne pouvant que détailler d’assez près la musculature du dos du brun aux cheveux courts. Il le regardait comme s’il voulait encrer chaque parcelle de ce corps dans son esprit, comme si chaque pli de son tee-shirt- quelque peu court pour lui- devait être mémorisé. La teinte de ses joues reprit une couleur rose à cette observation et il finit par baisser le regard au sol.

 

   Il entendit la chasse d’eau et des geintes agacées venir de l’autre côté de la porte lorsque que cette dernière laissa ressortir l’aîné qui faisait la moue en grommelant, la braguette toujours ouverte. « Peux pas me servir d’un seule main pour ça… » il approcha sa main menottée de sa braguette tandis que l’autre tenait le bouton. Mécaniquement, la main du jeun suivit et effleura malencontreusement le haut de la cuisse du batteur de manière un peu trop appuyée pour ne pas être sentie, le faisant stopper tout mouvement, relevant brusquement la tête. Le guitariste, lui, écarquilla les yeux en le regardant, plongeant ses prunelles dans celles chocolat de son ami. Ils restèrent muets, rendant la situation de plus en plus étrange et embarrassante, jusqu’à ce que Shannon ne racle sa gorge et baisse la tête à sa ceinture et remonte d’un geste vif sa braguette restée ouverte jusque là. « Hum… autant cohabiter sans se gueuler dessus tout le temps.. » souffla-t-il, sûrement pour lui-même.   


 

  La journée passa lentement, les deux querelleurs s’étant assis sur le canapé pour regarder un des films de série Z passant à la télévision à une heure à faible audimat ; lançant quelques réflexions soit sur le jeu des acteurs soit sur imbécillité sur script de temps à autres. La tension faiblissait lentement entre eux, surprenant même celui qui était plus ronchon que l’autre quand il se vit sourire à une vanne lancée par son coéquipier. Il ne le niait pas, mais sans l’affirmer pour autant, il aimait retrouver un semblant de complicité avec son ami. Depuis quelques temps, Shannon sentait que son meilleur ami lui échappait, qu’il ne souhaitait plus être en sa compagnie. Ils ne partageaient plus leurs petit déjeuner durant leurs jours de Day Off quand Jared était trop fatigué pour se lever avant les premières heures de l’après midi, ils ne prenaient plus le temps de savourer une après midi ensemble devant les dernières séries télévisées, ils ne passaient même plus leurs soirées à parler entre eux comme ils avaient l’habitude de le faire. En effet, Shannon remarquait bien la distance qui se creusait entre eux, et plusieurs fois il aurait aimé en parler à son ami. Mais ce dernier était toujours fatigué, ou de mauvaise humeur, ou tout simplement le fuyait.   
Forcément, ce manque de proximité avec Tomo l’avait rapproché de Jared et, quelque part, il aimait bien cette complicité retrouvée avec son frère. Mais ce dernier aussi s’inquiétait de ce changement dans leurs relations, et avait questionné plusieurs fois Shannon dessus, mais avait arrêté le jour où son frère était venu en plein milieu de la nuit dans sa chambre se coucher et se coller à lui sans dire un seul mot. Depuis, ce sujet était quelque peu tabou, mais Jared arrivait à comprendre ce qu’il se passait, il était loin d’être bête.

  
  
   Plus le film avançait, plus il devenait ennuyant. De plus, à force de devoir se lever aux aurores, Tomo sentait la fatigue l’envahir et, après avoir tant lutté contre la cruelle durant leur semaine de concerts, il finissait par doucement y céder sur le canapé, aux côtés d’un Shannon qui reprenait peu à peu le sourire. C’est donc avec un soupir serein que Tomo s’endormit sur l’épaule du batteur, sans même remarquer le rouge qui commençait à teinter ses joues. Shannon risqua un œil à sa droite et tomba nez à nez avec les cheveux bruns et longs de Tomo qui lui chatouillaient le nez à chaque inspiration. Néanmoins, cela ne le dérangeait pas tellement ; il aimait l’odeur du guitariste. Son shampooing avait cette odeur qui se mariait parfaitement avec sa peau et ne le rendait que plus attirant. Shannon rougissait de plus en plus, se maudissant d’être apte à penser. Il finit par passer son bras droit autour de l’endormi et l’attrapa délicatement pour le faire glisser jusqu’à ses jambes, et l’allonger du mieux possible sur celles-ci. Il reposa son bras droit sur la hanche du guitariste et fit planer sa main gauche au-dessus de sa tête.   
Doucement, il fit passer une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille et, ne voyant aucune réaction, commença à passer la main lentement dans ses cheveux. Le manège dura quelques instants durant lesquels le sourire de Shannon se fit plus ample et plus affectueux. Tout à coup, il eut un violent sursaut en sentant deux bras fermes l’agripper et l’entourer dans une étreinte à la fois ferme et tendre. Il sentit deux lèvres claquer sur sa joue dans un bruit exagéré et c’est en remarquant les tatouages sur les bras qu’il s’apaisa aussitôt, bien qu’un peu gêné d’avoir été vu dans un tel moment de faiblesse.   
« Petit couillon va, tu m’as fait peur… sourit-il  
-J’aurais pu te laisser profiter, mais la tentation d’embêter mon grand frère adoré était trop forte.. souffla le châtain dans l’oreille de son frère. Tout se passe comme tu veux à ce que je vois…   
-… Quoi ? demanda Shannon, la chaleur de ses joues se faisant de moins en moins supportable.  
-Bah oui, j’ai vraiment besoin de te faire un dessin ?   
-… Depuis quand tu sais ?  
-Depuis que l’on n’a pas reparlé de la nuit où tu m’a prit pour ton Teddybear, frangin. » Le ‘frangin’ de répondit pas à la conclusion de Jared. Ce dernier savait ce qu’il avait mit tellement de temps à comprendre. Ce matin, il en avait sérieusement rien à battre des cookies. Ce qui le rendait malade, c’était qu’il n'y avait plus de discussion avec Tomo depuis des mois. Le chanteur aux yeux turquoise lui offrit un autre baiser claquant. « Fais pas traîner les choses, t’as une occasion en or là. » fut le seul conseil que Jared lui donna en se retirant vers les escaliers.

 

 

   Deux mains agrippaient celle de Tomo tandis d’une bouche s’amusait avec la peau de son cou. Son souffle était erratique, rapide et rempli de légères bribes de mots formant un tout incohérent. « Arr.. ah.. ête.. S’il te plait.. Je… » Mais rien ne stoppait. La bouche remonta près du visage de Tomo qui gardait les yeux fermés et vint se poser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. A ce contact, il se risqua à ouvrir et yeux et tomba sur un visage qu’il ne connait que trop bien. « Je.. mh ! »   
   Tomo ouvrit les yeux brusquement en se redressa d’un coup, pris de panique. Face à ce brusque mouvement, Shannon avait sursauté et le regardait maintenant, interloqué.   
« Euh… tu vas bien ? » Le guitariste le regarda longuement, tout en bafouillant et en essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Je… euh.. Euh.. oui ?   
-.. Ah. Mauvais rêve ? s’inquiéta Shannon.   
-Euh.. Ouais… Enfin, super bizarre quoi.. » Les seules pensées qui se reformulaient dans sa tête de façon claire et distincte étaient ‘J’ai rêvé de Shannon. J’ai rêvé que Shannon m’embrassait. Putain, j’ai rêvé que Shannon Leto, mon meilleur ami, m’embrassait alors que je dormais sur lui. D’ailleurs.. ‘  
« Euhhh je suis désolé de m’être endormi sur toi, c’est juste que… commença-t-il à toute allure avant d’être interrompu.   
-Non, non t’inquiète ! c’est moi qui t’ai mit comme ça sinon t’allais te réveiller avec un putain de torticolis et je m’en serai voulu. » Tomo considéra la réponse de son ami. ‘Attends voir. Après toute notre dispute, il continue quand même à prendre soin de moi ? Je comprends plus rien.’   
« ça veut dire que cette histoire c’est.. oublié ?   
-Ouais, en quelques sortes, je pense.. » Cette réponse redonna le sourire au garçon à cheveux longs et il hésita à se jeter dans les bras de Shannon, chose qu’il catégorisa comme ‘pas super bonne idée à faire après un rêve comme le mien’. Il tendit une main au batteur que ce dernier claqua en guise de réconciliation. C’était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais les deux garçons se mirent à silencieusement espérer que les choses iraient mieux. Là où tout se corsa, ce fut après le ‘super dîner de réconciliation made-in-Leto’ que Jared leur avait préparé. Ils avaient magné, profité de leur soirée pour parler de comment se passait la tournée pour chacun, pour parler des ‘joies de la plongée sous-fosse’ qui ravissait non seulement les groupies et les fans mais aussi Jared lui-même. Mais après tout, c’était le calme avant la tempête. Au bout d’un moment, les deux garçons avaient oublié les menottes, même pour manger ils avaient réussi à faire avec.

 

 

   Mais quand vint l’heure d’aller se coucher, Tomo réalisa soudain que sa main gauche n’était pas libre de partir avec lui dans sa chambre. Il mit un moment à réaliser, presque autant de temps de Shannon. « Euh.. Jared ? Maintenant qu’on est réconciliés, tu pourrais nous détacher ? Moi j’ai pas eu le droit à la sieste sur mes jambes méga confortables et rassurantes, et j’aimerais bien aller me coucher. Et comment dire. Je veux bien qu’on se réconcilie et tout, mais dormir dans le même lit… plus Shannon parlait, plus il se sentait s’enliser dans ses explication, et plus la moue moqueuse de son petit frère lui donnait envie de le frapper.  
-Désolé mais je te l’ai déjà dit. Pas avant 24h, ordre de la patronne.  
-Mais on va faire comment pour dormir ? demanda Tomo, incrédule.   
-Bah vous avez bien tous les deux un lit double non ? Agissez en grande personne et décidez calmement de qui aura le côté droit du lit, dit-il en balançant un clin d’œil.   
-Non mais…   
-Booooooone nuiiiit ! » Le jeune aux yeux bleus se leva d’un bond et monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu’à sa chambre.   


 

   « Bon dieu, ça a beau être mon frère des fois c’est sur sa tête que j’ai envie de faire de la batterie… » Tomo s’esclaffa de la remarque et prit gentillement la main de l’autre garçon pour l’entraîner vers les escaliers. « Ouais, c’est une princesse en même temps. Que serait une princesse sans un brin de défauts ? Allez viens, de nos deux chambre j’imagine que c‘est la mienne la mieux rangée. » Shannon se pinça les lèvres du contact de leurs deux mains mais se contenta de hocher la tête pour approuver la proposition du plus jeune et ils montèrent tous les deux sans la chambre de ce dernier. Dormir avec quelqu’un pour qui on ressent quelque chose de plus que de l’amitié c’est quelque chose. Surtout quand vous n’êtes pas vraiment en phase avec cette dernière. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, toujours habillés devant le lit. Au bout d’un certain moment, Tomo lit ses mains sur l’ouverture de son pantalon et le défit.   
« Oah qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?!  
-Bah, je me déshabille, ça se voit pas ? demanda Tomo, incrédule.   
-Bah oui mais voilà… Enfin… On va…   
-à moins que tu te dévoues pour dormir sur le sol ou bien que tu aies une meilleure idée, on va devoir se résoudre à dormir ensemble comme ça. Au moins les tee-shirts ont pas à être enlevés vu que c’est la seule chose impossible à enlever en vue des menottes. » Shannon ne savait que dire. Il regardait le guitariste se débarrasser du morceau de toile du mieux qu’il pouvait, alors il décida de faire de même, s’entraidant au niveau de la longeur des menottes. Quand ils furent tous deux sans pantalon, ils s’approchèrent du lit. Tomo tira la couverture, et s’assit, glissant sur le côté pour laisser une place à Shannon qui hésitait toujours.   
« Le sol est toujours une possibilité si tu es trop gêné pour dormir avec moi, critiqua-t-il, semi-gentiment.   
-Oh ! Et c’est comme ça que tu me traites, moi ? Le sauveur de ta sieste ?  
-Je t’aurais bien dit que je dormirais par terre, mais ça ne me dérange pas de dormir avec quelqu’un, donc je passe mon tour pour le potentiel rhume. » Prenant cela pour une provocation, Shannon ne réfléchit plus et grimpa dans le lit à son tour, remontant vivement les couvertures sur lui. Tomo se pencha vers l’interrupteur situé de son côté du lit et éteint les lumières.

 

   Après avoir senti le plus jeune se remettre à sa place, l’aîné de la bande ferma les yeux et essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte avant que son cœur palpitait aussi fort. Pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à se calmer ? était-ce à cause de cette trop grande proximité entre eux ? Il essaya de se changer les idées en se disant que demain tout ce cauchemar serait passé. Il essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose d’intéressant qui pouvait lui passer par la tête, autre que Tomo, et parvint enfin à s’intéresser à autre chose que la façon dont les cheveux de son ami flottaient quand il tournait la tête, ou bien encore les deux légères fossettes qui se dessinaient au creux de ses joues quand il lui souriait…. Non, stop. Il avait une idée de rythme pour la batterie, et demain il en toucherait deux mots à Jared et il verra avec lui pour les nouvelles paroles à creuser. Son esprit s’éloignait peu à peu du brun couché côté de lui jusqu’à ce qu’il sente un contact chaud sur sa main. De fins doigts venaient s’enrouler avec les siens lentement, le moins sûrement du monde. Il s’arrêta de respirer le temps que l’autre finisse son mouvement et lient leurs mains ensemble.

 

   La pièce fut tout à coup remplie d’un silence de mort ; aucun des deux musiciens n’osait parler ou respirer. Ils se contentaient juste de ce contact, de ces mains liées et de la douceur de ce contact. L’amour émanant d’un simple geste, définissant désormais tous les non-dits de ces dernières semaines. Shannon tourna légèrement la tête vers le garçon qui lui tenait la main, ce dernier imitant son mouvement quelques secondes après. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans la pénombre de la pièce, les yeux du guitariste étincelaient d’appréhension quant à la réaction de l’aîné. D’un mouvement commun, les deux corps se rapprochèrent, les visages à seulement quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Tomo put entendre Shannon souffler son prénom avant de sceller leurs lèvres avec douceur et calme. Tomo resta figé les premiers instants, avant de répondre avec ferveur au baiser. Les deux garçons reprenaient leurs souffles et recommençaient un nombre incalculable de fois, leurs main libre remontant vers le visage de l’autre tandis que leur main liée restait enlacée avec leur jumelle.  
La main du batteur remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de son futur amant, lui accordant de nombreux frissons. Leurs lèvres s’entrouvrirent, et ils entamèrent une danse pour savoir qui dominerait le baiser. Shannon, pour une fois, se laissa vaincre sans rechigner et profita des avantages de laisser l‘autre commander. Sa main passait sur les côtes du plus jeune, puis sur son torse, s’attardant sur ses points de chair qui le firent grogner. Il sourit à la réaction, et recommença, approfondissant le baiser et prenant à son tour le dessus. Il échangea leurs position et réussit à se mettre à califourchon sur le brun et déposa des lèvres à de multiples endroits avant d’atterrir sur son cou où il mordilla la peau, profitant des bruits poussés par son compagnon. Il commença des mouvement suggestifs du bassin qui se firent amplement apprécier des deux côtés. « Tu… tu es sur ? demanda Tomo, entre le souffle et le gémissement.  
\- Tant que c’est avec toi, rien ne peut être plus sûr.   
-Je… Shannon, Je t’aime. Depuis tellement longtemps, si tu savais…   
-Si seulement j’étais pas aussi con… Avec toi je me sens bien et tu es la personne avec qui je veux faire le bout de chemin le plus long possible Tomislav.   
-...Tais toi, embrasse moi et tais toi. »

 

 

   Ils conclurent cette discussion au bout d’un baiser langoureux, passionné, rempli de luxure et d’amour. Il s’en suivit d’une chaine d’allers-et-venues douces, plus rudes, encore tendres, puis à nouveau violentes, déchirant le silence nocturne initial pour accueillir les soupirs des deux nouveaux amants. Jared étant dans la salle de répétition juste à côté de la chambre du plus jeune de la bande, commença à entendre les murmures des deux jeunes et, curieux, tendit une oreille. « je te veux… je t’en prie Shann… ». Rien qu’à ces mots, le cadet des Leto se dit qu’il rentrait bien trop dans la vie privée de son frère et décida de se retirer vers sa chambre pour leur laisser une intimité bien méritée tant elle a été désirée au nouveau… couple ? Il se dit qu’il aurait tout le temps le lendemain de les taquiner sur le sujet, et que, pour l’instant, la plus urgente des choses à faire était de trouver une bonne paire d’écouteurs.

 

 

  Le lendemain quand Kayla arriva dans l’allée de la maison louée à la semaine au volant de son Audi A6 -pour laquelle elle avait trimé si dur qu’elle en avait fait un malaise au bout de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil- elle se dit que quelque chose clochait. La maison était bien trop calme pour les trois diables y résidant. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre : 17h34. C’était extrêmement bizarre. Prise d’un soudain mal de ventre atroce, elle se mit à penser à mille et une catastrophes que les deux Leto et le jeune guitariste avaient pu faire : se faire virer de la maison, être arrêtés pour tapage nocturne, l’un deux a-t-il eu de soudaines pulsions meurtrières et aurait décidé de se débarrasser des deux autres ? Elle coupa vite son moteur et se précipita vers l’entrée où elle pénétra sans toquer ni attendre qu’on lui ouvre. Le spectacle qui s’offrait à elle la laissait tout simplement sans voix : Tomo et Shannon dans les bras l’un de l’autres installés confortablement avec des manettes noires à plusieurs barres colorées sur le côté ‘face’ et un gros bouton rouge au milieu en train de rire de bon cœur tandis que Jared était debout, la même manette à la main, les regardaient en répétant « vous avez triché ! Bande de bâtards, vous avez triché ! », ne faisant qu’accentuer le rire des deux autres qui se regardaient en se donnant un petit coup de nez avant de se re-concentrer sur le jeu. Enfin, Jared se retourna et s’aperçut de la présence de leur manager, sidérée par la scène.   
« Aaaah on n’attendait plus que toi ma belle ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ?  
-… On peut m’expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé ? Hier, je laisse cette maison dans un climat de guerre mondiale, et là c’est Bienvenue au pays des bisounours ? Je pige plus rien, je commence déjà à avoir la tête qui tourne..   
-Heeey ne t’en fais pas ! Tomo se leva et soutint la frêle petite femme jusqu’au divan situé à côté du sofa à il était précédemment installé en compagnie de Shannon qui regardait désormais la femme avec une inquiétude certaine. Tout va mieux, tout est réglé maintenant.   
-En effet, ils ont eu une belle réconciliation ‘sur l’oreiller’ si tu vois ce que je veux dire » s’esclaffa Jared qui s’attira de ce fait les foudres des deux jeunes hommes.   
-Tu crois pas en avoir déjà assez fait ce matin frangin.. ?   
-Jamais. Pas quand la blague reste toujours aussi drôle Shann’ !  
-Ok alors attendez. Pour une histoire de cookies vous êtes ensemble maintenant, à vous rouler des patins sur le canapé ? essaya Kylie, les sourcils froncés.  
-C’est long à expliquer…   
-Aussi long que cette nuit ? répliqua Jared, le sourire aux lèvres  
-Tais toi, je t’en prie. » s’exaspéra Tomo. 

 

  Kylie finit par se détendre. Après tout, Jared lui avait bien dit qu’il se passait un truc entre ces deux là depuis des années, et elle en avait désormais la preuve formelle. Peut-être qu’elle pensera les prévenir, éventuellement, elle aussi… « Il est pour quand ? Questionna le chanteur. Je veux dire, Y’a quelques changements chez toi depuis peu, et je sais que tu passes beaucoup plus de temps avec ton mari maintenant, et les punitions enfantines, y’a des signes qui trompent pas… » Elle considéra un moment Jared du regard, puis finit par lui sourire. Elle retourna son regard vers le nouveau couple qui souriait béatement et s’embrassait tendrement quand l’un ou l’autre se laissait bien faire, et , en fin de compte, elle se sentait vraiment attachée à ces trois tornades humaines..Oui, elle allait bien leur dire à un moment où à une autre, mais pour l’instant, c’était leur moment, et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait enlever cette sensation de bonheur de les voir heureux et unis ainsi.


End file.
